Insomnia
by VistaKai
Summary: Earth was a good planet. Too bad the Tallest had figured that out. Dib and Gaz live with the 23 survivors of the invasion underground with Tak as their Irken spy. They want their planet back. ZAGR DATR haven't decided yet. Rating probably will change
1. Chapter 1

The sun bounced up the horizon, like some giant yellow beach ball in endless blue waters

The sun bounced up the horizon, like some giant yellow beach ball in endless blue waters. The snow beneath it glistened under its heat. A perfect winter's dream. Too bad she'd never see it.

She unburied her head from her pillow and glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was past dawn. She should get up. She sat up, rubbing the remnants of a dreamless night out of her eyes. How she hated her life. She picked an old black shirt and a pair of purple leggings up form the floor and slid them on after removing her night gown.

Gaz stood and bumped her head on the incredibly low ceiling, "Shit!" She rubbed her scalp for a moment and left into the hallway. The hallways were dark. The only light came from the small sunlamps that were beginning to die out. Gaz walked faster, past the bedrooms of the others. She didn't like to be reminded of who she was living with. They were all just idiots. Idiots who ruined their own lives, her and her brother's lives, her father's life…

The small hallway ended and she was in a slightly larger room. She stopped and looked around at the sleazy room. It was a big room with hardly anything in it. An old wooden table, some chairs, an old couch, and broken TV set next to it. Gas looked at the television's smashed screen and smiled at the memory. These stupid people couldn't even have sex right…

Gaz shook away the memory and walked to a closet on the far side of the room. Stepping inside, she pushed aside some brooms and mops, and grabbed one of the guns from shelf, just in case. She continued pushing around things until she found what she was looking for.

Three rungs that led up to a hatch in the ceiling. She climbed them and opened the hatch.

It was cold, but felt so good. No one was aloud outside anymore, or at least who was left wasn't aloud out. There had only been 25 survivors since the Irken attack and they all lived underground; in secret.

Gaz pulled herself completely out of the hatch, pushing some snow out of her way. Dib had said it was too dangerous to be outside, but, she was never one to listen. But, today, maybe she should have.

The tiny forest was littered with metal debris and wires where her father's lab had once proudly stood, and amidst it all, someone walked. They were not human.

Keeping her eyes on the figure, she reached down into the snow and picked up a pipe like thing, forgetting she had grabbed her gun on the way out. The pipe being pulled from the snow made a rustling noise… the figure had heard.

Gas saw something shine on the thing's head as it came towards her, and she stood her ground, closing the top of the hatch with her foot. She wouldn't want whatever that was getting in. Not that she cared, but, all her games were in there.

She held the pipe like a baseball bat and dug her feet into the ground as the Irken insignia on the figure's clothing came into view.

"Hey, you ther-" Gaz swung. The pipe vibrating in her hands as it hit the back of the Irken's head. Just as it began to speak, the voice sounded familiar, but, seven years in isolation could really mess up your head.

Spots of purple blood painted the snow, like some sick, snow cone that slipped from a child's hands. Gaz had two rumors about Irken blood: one, being that it was a deep violet. Two, being that it was the same color as their eyes. She couldn't prove these rumors wrong or right. This Irken's eyes were deep violet.

Gaz looked down at the unconscious Irken as its pak began to spark and its skin burned in the snow. _Water._ Gaz recognized that accented voice the Irken had before going down.

She sighed and brought her inside the shelter. Dib was not going to be happy.


	2. And the Plot Thickens

"Well how was I supposed to know it was you little girlfriend?"

"She's not-" Dib cut himself off, not really wanting to get into an argument with his sister. After living with her this long, he realized she wasn't all talk, and actually could torture him if she wanted to.

Gaz crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, "You're just lucky I didn't shoot her."

Dib sighed and turned back to the unconscious Tak that lay on his desk table… thing. With the little supplies they had, the furniture wasn't the best in quality. He had turned her over and opened up her pak. He navigated the wires and foreign parts; honey eyes intently fixated on the pak's inner workings.

Gaz pushed herself of the wall, walking toward the door, "Hey… where is everyone?"

"Hn, God knows… do you really care?"

"No. I'm going to bed."

Dib looked up from his work, "Bed? But it's…" He glanced at the old analogue clock over his bed, "Nine? Already?"

"Yeah, I wasted my whole day in here with you and that, thing. Thanks a lot."

Dib mumbled something about how helpful Tak had been but, Gaz ignored it and left. Early to bed, early to rise. She always thought. But like any of that even mattered. There was nothing to rise for, nothing to live for, nothing but false hope for a rebellion.

Gaz scoffed at the thought of any of them uprising. The only hope they really had was Tak, and she wasn't even close enough to get through the Irken Armada.

She pulled a night gown on and stared at the ceiling through squinted eyes. The low ceilings of her room hung only a foot above her head. She stretched her arm out and lay her hand on the cold cement. As an old sadistic smile graced her lips as that old sadistic thought graced her mind as she thought about the incredibly low ceilings in the underground shelter.

What if a ship crashed about their shelter? What if said ship crashed with enough force to make this place cave? Cave in and crush every person inside… including herself? No more sleepless nights, no more wondering where time had gone, no more melting. She could feel herself melting away; her stares less cold, her threats more empty. They were running out of resources; the Irkens had discovered deadly water, and dried it all up. Simply put, they were running out of time.

Life was simply bittersweet.

Of course, she was safe and sound from the ruthless Irkens that had taken over the Earth, but what was she to do down there, beside await her own death? Death always amused her; how people feared it.

She was never afraid, for she had the demons on her side and knew a nice warm spot was reserved for her in hell. Where she could sit above the lake of fire and watch her evil subjects burn. To be princess of a dark and powerful domain…

She scoffed at the thought and closed her eyes, ready to wake up for another exhilarating day...

Like drops of blood on a dark tuxedo or velvet dress, the stars glistened, and eventually one would slide down the horizon, like a shooting star. The night sky was crying- crying tears of blood.

Pure white snow was still on the ground but the fallen stars dropped upon it, spotting the ground with deathly tears. Gaz's bare feet froze as she walked across the frozen ground with no shoes or socks on She wished for something warm, and was sorry her wish had come true.

Her foot rest in a puddle of red blood that seemed to be flowing steadily form somewhere ahead. With nowhere else to go, she followed it, until she finally found its source.

A small spaceship type thing was thrown across a snowy field; pieces of twisted metal debris and broken glass was scattered about a sea of wires. She looked closer, and noticed something in the ship. Someone in the ship. No, thing. Something in the ship? Or, someone?

She couldn't decide.

The creature's long metal legs extended form its back and seemed to be desperately clinging to life. It's head moved and muttered a small cry for help.

Gaz spat, "Tsk. Whiner." And the scene melted away.

"What are you doing in my room?" Gaz doesn't wake up like normal people. Never did, and probably never will. She wakes up fully awake and never tired… no matter what.

Tak crossed her arms and began to walk out of the room, "Get up. Dib wants to speak to us."

Gaz glared at the Irken through squinted eyes, "Get out."

"Yeah, yeah, just come out soon." The door shut.

She got up, slid on a pair of black leggings and black tunic; just like every morning. But, this time, she had a dream to muse over.

Zim was in it, she remembered, he had gotten much taller.

**A/N: Why yes. I did die. **


End file.
